Servant's Sides
by Dark-Light-Devil-Alice08
Summary: A collection of One Shots for Beauty and the Beast. Contains; Romance, Humor, and maybe Drama. Rated Teen for future one shots not written yet. R&R Title Under Revision and changed
1. The Flaming Duo

**So, this will be a collection of one shots for Beauty and the Beast. First up, we have The Flaming Duo. ( I guess you can tell whom I'm talking about.) May contain a bit OOC ( Out of Character). **

**I Don't Own Beauty and the Beast**

**I don't own the characters in these oneshots.**

**All I did was write this one shot. Please enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong>The Flaming Duo<strong>

A cute, tiny little feather duster hopped up and down the hallways. She looked side to side, as if looking for something. When it seemed as if she gave up, she sighed in dismay. The flirty feather duster just took another deep breath, regained her energy, and trotted down the long hallway.

It was tiresome being a feather duster, especially when it came to cleaning high places by herself. What, you didn't know? The whole castle was placed a spell that turned them all into 'objects', that is, only the master of the castle was turned into an animal of some sort. But, let's save that for another time, okay?

The tiny little feather duster looked aimlessly down the hallway, still looking for that _something_. Servants who saw her from afar, even admirers, were bewildered by what she might be searching for. All of her admirers drooled when they saw her swayed side to side, looking for that _special something_. But that didn't last too long, since they were abruptly burnt on the rear. The servant who burnt them glared at them with such an look that screamed 'don't-you-even-think-about-it'.

It was the candelabra, Lumire, a terribly known playboy of the castle. Although he flirts with almost _everyone_ in the castle, his mind is mostly consumed of the small feather duster. The feather duster was beautiful when she was human, even as a feather duster as well. How can he _not _be overprotective when it comes to her? Guys turn into 'wolves' when they're near her. Filthy, disgusting wolves. And not to mention, but the feather duster herself is quite absent-minded. Lumire shutters to think what the disgusting wolves might do to her while he looks away for even a second.

But, even though he admires her, he flirts with almost _every_ girl in the castle. He has charismatic charm that no one could even compare to. And I mean _nobody_. He can make anyone fall in love with him in a second, maybe even less. But, that particular feather duster has yet fallen in love with him. Lumire did thought of giving up on perusing this woman, but it was futile to even resist seeing her smile.

Even if she's mostly made out of wood and feathers.

"Looking for something?" Lumire placed one candle-like arm in front of the feather duster, leaning on a nearby wall. He tried using his French accent to seduce her, but it had no effect on her.

"Well, yes actually…" She mumbled, still looking around. The absent-minded flirt didn't even notice that the servant in front of her was Lumire. "Oh, bonjour Lumire! I didn't know it was you!" She smiled, Lumire's heart…err… _flame_ fluttered a bit. Even when not a human, Babette, the flirty French maid, was the most beautiful creature he even set his eyes upon.

"What is it, Babette? I'll help you try to find it." Lumire smiled a devious smile that he thought would win Babette over. Being as oblivious as ever, Babette had no effect on Lumire's constant flirting.

"I'm trying to find that monsieur from before. I wanted to see if I can just sneak him some food so he wouldn't feel hungry." The sweet caring side of Babette started to appear. Babette was just a bad a flirt Lumire was, but she tends to worry about others a lot. Babette's eyes averted over to the side, not meeting with Lumire's.

"I don't think the master will be very pleased with that."

"Well, I believe that the master is being inconsiderate this time."

"Well I agree with you but-…"

"So, you'll help me right?"

"I never said-…"

"But you just said that you agree with me!" She puppy-eyed the candelabra

"But…I… Fine. Here, come with me, but quickly!" Lumire finally gave in to Babette's cute little eyes that was once human. Babette cheered to herself quietly, happy about her achievement. But it wasn't hard for Lumire to follow _her_ orders. She practically had him wrapped around her little finger… or feathers, in this case. Lumire leaded Babette, who was carrying a plate of food on her head, to the dungeon. The old man from before can be seen.

"Thank you Lumire, I'll take it from here." Babette smiled, almost telling Lumire to back off. But Lumire hid in the shadows, just in case. "_Bonne soiree' monsieur,_" the feather duster smiled faintly to the old man. "I've brought you a meal." And with that, she set the plate down in front of her guest. Thankfully, he took the food and began enjoying his meal that the feather duster risked her life to receive. When he was finished eating, he shivered, due to cold, possibly. But what could a feather duster provide for the poor elderly man, who was behind steel bars? It's not like she could easily slip right through and try to warm him up. "Are you alright, monsieur? Would you like for me to get a blanket?" She asked completely worried.

"I'm fine." He smiled, coughing as if he was sick. Babette couldn't help but feel even more worried for him. "Thank you for your kindness, little lady." He said, reminding her of being human.

Oh, how she wished that she had long slender legs that she can run freely without difficulty. How long had she long to have her long, soft arms and hands to wrap around cute monsieur's, and all of them longed for the same thing as well. How much has thought about her beautiful face, more so, her becoming human again. At this rate, it was futile. The small, heart-broken feather duster silently sobbed.

"Are you alright?" The old man asked, now worried about her. The small feather duster just only nodded, whimpering and moaning softly.

_Oh how she wished she was human again_.

She could do whatever she pleased. She can do whatever she couldn't do in this small, wooden body of hers.

She _hated_ this small body with all of her heart. At that moment, she _despised_ her master for making a foolish decision.

The old man couldn't do anything to comfort the small cleaning utensil. What could he do? He was trapped behind bars, like a bird in a cage. He couldn't do anything while the servant, who saved his starvation, silently wept. But there was _someone_ who could've done something. But, he had to stay behind the pillar, as if it was his duty to stay there. The whole entire dungeon was silent, except for Babette's tiny little sobs.

That is, of course, a large roar resonated throughout the room.

Everyone in the dungeon, except for the one who made the noise himself, jumped. Babette finally stopped crying, but was now motionless. She knew this was the end. Her cruel master would not allow of her sneaking away food for the poor, starving elder. Footsteps could be heard afar, heavy footsteps.

Lumire had to do something. _Something!_ He screamed in his mind. He had to get Babette out of there quickly before the Master could find her. Without thinking another thought, Lumire leaped out from behind the pillar and wrapped his 'arm' around the feather duster. In a quick movement, he quickly pulled her away and hid behind a pillar, leaving the old man by himself.

The Master was yelling nonsense at the old man, as if scolding him. There were a few words they both heard.

"Who was down here!" He roared. "I heard someone crying, a feminine voice. Was it one of my servants?" He growled. Shaken by the Master's fearful voice, Babette jumped closer to Lumire. The candelabra had to move his arms quickly, or else he would burn his loved one to a crisp. When they heard their Master stomping away, giving up on looking for his two servants, they sighed in relief.

"So Lumire… Are you willing to help me out tomorrow?" Babette's 'flirty' side showed as she tried to seduce the candelabra.

"Anything for you, mademoiselle." He flirted back. And that was true, that candelabra was willing to do anything for his small, cute feather duster.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you think? Love it? Hate it? Leave a review! Got a suggestion for a one shot, please tell me! Thanks for reading my first one shot for the series <span>Servant's Sides<span>! Also, read my other fan fictions if you please. Thanks for reading! **


	2. Missing Papa

**The title of the collection of one shots for Beauty and the Beast is still under revision. If you have an idea for a title name, please tell me! **

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Beauty and the Beast or any of it's characters.**

**This chapter will mostly circle around Mrs. Potts and a little bit of Chip and the unknown Mr. Potts**

**I don't actually know what really happened to Mr. Potts, so I said that he was away from the castle when the spell was casted. **

**If anyone was confused before when I had this story set to 'TV: Beauty and the Beast', I couldn't find the name under the Movie Section when I was uploading it. But after I looked once more to change it, I finally found it. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Missing Papa<strong>

"Mama, do you know where Papa is?" The young energetic teacup looked up to his mother so early in the morning. Just because she just woke up, the teapot, who was the teacup's mother, didn't want to answer his question. But that wasn't the particular reason as to why she won't answer her poor son's question. In fact, she didn't even knew where her own husband was either. The last time she saw her husband was practically almost… Well…a long time ago! Their last meeting was right before the enchantress turned everyone in the castle objects.

"Papa… is out." The teapot breathed in, trying her best to tell the truth. Certainly, she couldn't lie to her son saying that his father was deceased, or something like that. But, since she didn't know the truth, she just honestly said what she known without making herself look like a fool. Both were silent as they tried waking up inside the cupboard.

"He's been out for a long time now, hasn't he Mama? I don't remember the last time I've seen Papa." The little one broke the silence. Just the tone of his voice made him sound older than he was, which was six years old. This time, Mrs. Potts, the teapot, didn't know what to say to her child. She couldn't lie to him. His cute little face that deformed into a cup would haunt her forever if she lied. She couldn't even bother with the truth, she didn't even know it herself. So really, what was there to say? It was one serious awkward morning that she never experienced with her jolly son.

But all that came out of an awkward morning was an awkward day.

All that surrounded Mrs. Potts mind was the unmentionable Mr. Potts. It felt as if he missed a chunk of Chip's and her life. More so, it felt as if he was just taken out of their life. Mrs. Potts couldn't even bother to ask the others about her husband, because who else would know more than she did about the missing husband? Non one, for sure.

_But it was still strange_, Mrs. Potts thought to herself while pouring a hot, steamy cup of tea, _It's as if it was a coincidence he disappeared right before the spell was placed upon the castle_…

It's best not to think too much about it. Maybe things were better this way. Although she loved him with all of her heart, it must've been fate that separated them from each other. Anyways, she has a loving child to take care of now, she has to focus all of her attention on raising him.

But every time she walks down the gloomy, long hallways… she sees happy servants, flirting with one another. The image reminded badly of her missing loved one. Just happily seeing others in love… She couldn't bear the pain any longer. She had to look for him.

As she readied herself to venture out in the wide world to look for her loved one, there was a small problem.

_She can't reach the door to reach the outside. _

Who was there to ask? Ever since that the spell was placed upon them, they have gotten smaller. Well, that was majority of the castle. If the objects were big, then it was almost impossible for them to move out of their spots. And the only person who _can_ actually reach the door was her Master, but he was too much in a grumpy mood to even hear her plea. Giving up may seem like a quitter's way of work, but it was the only possible thing to do at a time like this. For the teapot knew, he could be gallivanting with other females, having the time of his life.

_No,_ Mrs. Potts thought as she gulped at the thought. _He wouldn't do that to me. He's no Lumire. I'm sure he would return, just like any other regular day in our early marriage._ She boosted up her confidence and headed towards the kitchen, looking for her small child. Everyone was gathered in the kitchen, almost in a circle, chatting with one another. Gossiping about all the latest controversy looming in and around the castle. She sighed with a faint smile, joining the others and where she belonged.

Although she rather be with her husband, this was her home. Her child, a spitting image of her husband, was being raised and loved by everyone in the castle. Maybe Mrs. Potts will go out and look for her husband when Chip is all grown up. And who knows? Maybe he'll be searching for that castle deep within the forest as we speak. More importantly, maybe he's searching for his loving family within that dark and gloomy castle that will one day blossom once again.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you think? Love it? Hate it? Leave a review! Have a suggestion for a one shot? Tell me, and you might see it in a future chapter! If there is any confusement, just ask! <strong>

**This is the shortest amount of words I ever wrote...EVAR. I feel a tear coming on *Tear*.**

**Anyway, please read my other fan fictions! Tune in for the next chapter of Servant's Sides!**

**Thank you for reading, I hoped you enjoyed!**


	3. Times Are Changing

**_Sorry for the delay, but here's Time's Are Changing for Servant's Sides. Fanfiction wouldn't let me sign in at all during the weekend, so I had to wait. Enjoy!_**

**_A bit of romance, I guess?_**

* * *

><p><strong>Times are Changing<strong>

Everyday was just the same for the 'Head of the Household'. Nothing ceased to bore him, since everything was repetitive. Everyday, he would go to all of the servant's rooms, wake them up, (_and some people are hard to wake up_) and go throughout his day making sure that everyone is working and not gallivanting with others, especially the opposite gender. It was tiring at points, and even he thought that the description was an easy job for him. But there are such servants who slack off way too much. But as the head, it was his duty to perform his duties, no matter how laborious the task may be.

What's even worse is that some foolish, little servants who just started working for the Master recently are starting to gossip and joke about him behind his back. But, nevertheless, the 'Head of the Household' will ignore their little comments and continue his daily job. But little did the little gossipers knew, the 'Head of Household' can simply increase their daily amount of work any given time. He chuckles to himself sometimes when he thinks of the thought. That's what people deserve after foolishly crossing with him and saying such childish words behind his back.

Anyway, back to the storyline- Cogsworth, Head of the Household, was on his way to wake up the frivolous pair, Lumiere and Babette. The flirty pair always dillydallies with their work, disrupts everyone else, and worse of all, sleeps on the job!

_Some days_, Cogsworth thought to himself as he stomped down the hallway,_ it's hard to believe why the Master still keeps them._ He sighed as he reached Lumiere's room. He knocked on the door politely, then cleared his throat.

"Lumiere, it's time for breakfast." Cogsworth placed both of his arms behind his back, awaiting for a reply. "You must wake up **now** Lumiere, everyone else is awake." Cogsworth continued. Still, there wasn't an answer coming from the door. Impatient, Cogsworth yelled, "Lumiere! You are already 5 minutes delayed than everyone else is! Don't delay me from my job as well, I have to wake up Babette as well!" He yelled, annoyed as ever. Still, there was no answer. "I'm coming in now!" He placed his hand on the doorknob and twisted it towards the right, opening the door quickly.

"Shhh…" A man sitting on top of the bed hushed the Cogsworth. Confused, Cogsworth walked over to see Babette sleeping peacefully in the bed.

"Don't tell me… Did you-?" He asked, only to be cut off by the handsome and flirtatious Lumire.

"No, she said she had a nightmare last night and was afraid of sleeping alone." He whispered, stroking her hair gently. "_Et comme un gentleman, _I offered her to sleep in my room. I slept on the floor, though." Lumiere's eyes strayed away from the sleeping maid for a second.

"Lumiere, I don't think I've ever seen this side of you." The portly man chuckled softly with sarcasm.

"Well, she changes me, _vous savez_? And I just think… that one day… One day. Something terrible will happen to us, and I won't be able to embrace her as I can now." He whispered the words Cogsworth would've never thought come out of his mouth.

"Lumiere, I hardly think anything would happen to us in this castle. Were isolated from the outside. It's hardly plausible to think anything would try to do any harm to us." Cogsworth strayed his eyes away from the couple, looking outside the window. The sun was gleaming bright as ever.

"It's one of those feelings I just get when I wake up. Anyway, don't tell anyone I said this to you." Lumiere whispered, trying his best not to wake up the sleeping woman beside him.

"Why?" Cogsworth asked, already knowing the answer within is heart.

"I just don't want anyone thinking I have turned 'soft', I guess. I'll wake up Babette for you, if you want." Lumiere offered. Cogsworth jumped a bit, shocked at his offer, but nodded slightly.

"Alright. Thank you, Lumiere." Cogsworth thanked the half-awaken man, then took his leave.

"Oh, Cogsworth. Good morning!" A woman appeared right next to Cogsworth.

"Oh, hello _Madame_. How are you on this fine morning?" He asked, feeling extra kind to the woman in front of him.

"Wonderful! It's just like that time-." _Madame_ began bragging nonstop about herself while the poor man just nodded, actually paying attention to the story he heard about a thousand times before.

_Madame De La Grande Bouche _played a 'special' place in Cogsworth's heart. But foolishly, the man just thinks that it's just a little chest pain. _What a fool_. As Cogsworth nodded to everything _Madame_ had to say, Lumiere's words played within his mind.

_Well, she changes me, __**vous savez**__? And I just think… that one day… One day. Something terrible will happen to us, and I won't be able to embrace her as I can now._

Could he… Could Cogsworth think the same about _Madame_ like how Lumiere thinks about Babette? Could he…? Could that weird throbbing in his heart mean something entirely different than what he thought it was?

… No. Even if it did mean something, Cogsworth couldn't possibly think that something would change them completely.

"_Madame,_ why don't we discuss this while eating breakfast?" He offered, and _Madame_ nodded. "Did I mention you look ravishing in that dress today?" He asked, unknowingly flirting with the woman.

"Why, thank you Cogsworth! I thought this dress _did_ look good on me!" She boasted, twirling around as she walked gracefully down the hallway with the Head of the Household by her side.

_Nothings going to happen to us or this castle. I just have to repeat that in my mind. What is Lumiere so paranoid about?_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Okay, I'll try to clear things up so there won't be any confusement. Everyone in the castle hasn't been turned into 'object's yet. Mkay? Love it? Hate it? Leave a review! Have a suggestion for a chapter, tell me it and you'll see it in a future chapter! Please read my other fan fictions as well! I hoped you enjoyed!<em>**


End file.
